ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Repairmen
The Repairmen are a covert team of people that not even Ben Tennyson knows exists. They've charged themselves with saving the world from Ben should he ever go over board or even turn to villainy. Biography: The Repairmen were assembled by Azmuth himself because the villain Sublimino turned Ben into a raving lunatic. Ben was hypnotized into becoming a psychopathic monster so savage that even Sublimino could not control him. Ben has in his possession the most powerful weapon in the universe and he began using it to destroy, steal, and terrorize innocent people. So because of that reason the group has come together to fight Ben should it ever happen again. Although Ben has been known to abuse the Omnitrix's power as well and it has cost him. His meddling with it the first time is what caused Kevin to mutate into that hybrid form of steel, wood, and minerals. Also there are times when the stress of the hero has really hit Ben and at times he has contemplated killing his foes. Kevin is a prime example because when Kevin mutated for a third time it caused Kevin to go mad. There was at least to Ben's mind no chance of stopping him or reasoning with him. So Ben thought that it was just for him to kill Kevin and end his possible threat to the whole planet. His own grandfather even agreed with Ben, but Gwen did not. She tried to fight him but he used the power of Chromastone to defeat Gwen. Although there is still the possibility that Ben might actually go over board and become a full on villain. No one in the world or maybe the galaxy could stop Ben should he ever go down that path so then Azmuth brought together a group of people that can neutralize Ben should the need arise. The members he chose are people who have been close to Ben or people that also flat out don't like him. Their goal is not to kill Ben, but to neutralize him should the need arise, but Azmuth hopes that day will never come. Each of them though have been specifically chosen due to their connection with Ben. *Azmuth for his intelligence and creating the Omnitrix. *Rook because he is Ben's partner so he can keep an eye on him at all times. *Gwen because of her added intelligence and because Ben's attempt to kill Kevin which she was strongly against. *Will Harangue because of his public image and that his show will help to keep Ben grounded as Harangue is always dissing him. *Julie because she was Ben's girlfriend and also like Gwen knows some of the lengths he'll go through to keep people safe. Also she still cares for him deeply and doesn't want him to get hurt or thrown into the Null Void. *Tetrax because he at a time did not believe Ben was worthy to wear the Omnitrix and even though Ben is his friend, he still at times believes so. Which he does even now because Gwen told Tetrax about the time Ben considered killing Kevin. *Jimmy Jones because he acts as an information broker for the group and his obsession with Ben allows him to keep tabs on him all the time. *Sevenseven because he is a bounty hunter and Azmuth keeps him on his payroll. *Khyber because of his excellent hunting and tracking skills and the Nemetrix can counter many of Ben's alien forms. *Ester the Kraaho because she was the one who delivered Ben to Sublimino and like Julie has feelings for Ben and doesn't want to see him hurt. Plus as the leader of the Kraaho, she has to think about their well being. Additional Members: *Magister Pyke is a member because of his initial dislike of Ben and because mainly he was asked to join by Azmuth himself. *Billy Billions became a member because of his extreme hatred of Ben and his expertise in technology. *Sir Morton only became a member because the Forever Knights have this long standing grudge against Ben Tennyson. *Dr. Animo is a member because he is one of Ben's oldest enemies and like the Forever Knights has a long lasting grudge against Ben. Members: *Azmuth (Leader) *Rook (Second in Command) *Gwen (Third in Command) *Will Harangue *Julie Yamamoto & Ship *Ester *Tetrax *Jimmy Jones *Khyber *Sevenseven *Magister Pyke *Billy Billions *Sir Morton *Dr. Animo Azmuth_UA_4.PNG|Azmuth (Leader) Rook Blonko.png|Rook Blonko (Second in Command) Gwen_2nd_look_omniverse1.png|Gwen Tennyson (Third in Command) Will_omniverse.png|Will Harangue Julie_OV_2.jpg|Julie Yamamoto 300px-Ester_OV.png|Ester Tetrax_AF.png|Tetrax Shard Jimmy_standing.png|Jimmy Jones Khyber-The-Huntsman-Catoon-Photos.jpg|Khyber the Huntsman Sevenseven_OV.png|Sevenseven 300px-Magistrado_Pike_dientes_afuera.png|Magister Pyke 300px-Aziz-4_3_r560.jpg|Billy Billions Morton_OV.png|Sir Morton 300px-It_Was_Them_(341).png|Dr. Animo Trivia: *Not even Max Tennyson or the Plumbers know about this group. *They were inspired by the Pro-Reg forces of the Marvel Civil War. *Will Harangue partially wants to get even with Ben because he was turned into an alien. Which Azmuth has since cured and supplies Harangue with a holographic imager to fool Ben and keep it a secret. *Kevin was asked to join, but he declined, although Gwen soon took his place and Kevin does not know about it. *Azmuth has considered asking Albedo, the Plumber Kids, and even Vilgax to join the group. *Their headquarters is in the abandoned Plumber Station at Mt. Rushmore. *Professor Paradox was asked to join, but he has not responded yet. *Recruits are asked individually by secret transmission. So members are not known until said recruit joins up. Category:Teams Category:Ben 10: Civil War Category:Gothamcity1992